


Moving Together

by littlebirdlara



Series: A different time, same feelings (Modern AU stories) [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Stripping, its very horny though, summer is hot, theres a thin line between mature and explicit content and im tap dancing along the edge of it, this could have been smut but im a coward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebirdlara/pseuds/littlebirdlara
Summary: Moving boxes on a hot summer day feels like a punishment they chose for themselves. But Kakashi already knows how to make it more bearable, his plan of action supported by a more than eager Obito.(Set after Part 1)





	Moving Together

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop thinking about these two fools so here I am again giving them opportunities to... get close : )

The sound of cars rushing past flooded the room through widely opened windows – a futile attempt to make the summer heat a little bit more bearable. The humid air wafted through the apartment continuously, settling on already damp skin in a slick layer of sweat. Summers in Konoha were unbearable. During the day, most preferred staying in and rolling the shutters all the way down, hoping that the air conditioning would help suck out the humidity in the room.

Anyone with common sense would wait until the evening hours to be actually productive. Clearly that did not include Kakashi who was in the middle of packing his belongings for the upcoming move. Although he was currently taking a break and watching his boyfriend stack a pile of boxes on top of each other – ready for transport. His flat was comfortably quiet with the dogs were staying over at Gai's until their move was over and done with. The whole thought of building a future together still seemed so surreal to him. It's been two years already since Obito and him got together. How time flies.

Kakashi, currently slouching in front of the ventilator, directs his gaze towards the kitchen, which was now basically stripped bare, and fondly recalls all the evenings spent there. He eyes the kitchen cabinet in particular which had been emptied and restocked more times than he can count; but it stands empty now, and empty it would remain. It wasn't going to accompany them into their new home to continue haunting his liver. No thanks to Obito's incessant nagging. Just like most things in his apartment it has become an empty shell of what it used to be, shared memories already packed away in the various cardboard boxes littered across the floor.

The prospect of spending his future with the man he loved – and this truth rolled easily off his tongue now – filled him with anticipation. Life could be okay, sometimes. But as much as Kakashi would have loved to imagine of what the days to come would look like, his current situation trapped him in the present.

He decides to return his attention to Obito, whose exertion was visible in the way his muscles tensed and relaxed, hair damp against his skin covered in a sheen layer. Feeling his gaze on him, Obito turns to face Kakashi.

“You better not expect me to be carrying all this shit by myself.”

Kakashi is glared at, a harmless gesture that is easily evened out by the show he gets to witness. Obito lifts up his shirt to wipe off the sweat on his face with it, exposing his chiseled abs in the same motion. He's staring directly into Kakashi's eyes – a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

This was too much for an already hot summer day. Kakashi turns his head towards the ventilator again. He taps his fingers against his chin, considering how he should play this.

“Maa, give me a break. It's just way too hot right now.”

“Yeah, shit sucks”, the other sighs, fanning himself with his shirt. “Why did we think moving in the middle of summer was a good idea anyway?”

“Stop complaining. The place was cheap.”

Obito just snorts before directing his attention back to the mess in front of him.

“I'd complain less if you moved your ass and helped me.”

Upon noticing that Obito's eyes were off him, Kakashi leans further back on his arms to continue watching him.

“Just give me a few more moments.”

He would help him. Just maybe not in the way that he was expected to.

He watched as the shirt rode up whenever Obito reached up to the upper parts of the shelf, shoulders tensing beneath the fabric, the bump of a bicep straining under the weight of stacked boxes. Then Obito took his shirt off in one swift motion to wipe away at his neck and chest, before tossing it towards one of the piles with dirty clothing. He rolled his head back and stretched, joints cracking softly. Kakashi felt the sweat drop off his skin. He felt_ parched_, for more reasons than one. This was something he would never get tired of.

“You know I can tell when you are eye-fucking me, Kakashi”, Obito doesn't turn around, but the smug smile on his face is apparent in his voice.

Kakashi stands up then to walk behind him. He places his hands on Obito's shoulders, softly massaging them before joining them at the front to get a feel of his toned chest.

“Not like you're one for subtlety either. I'm truly suffering over here”, the husk of his voice travels from his boyfriend's neck to his ear.

He fondles his pecs roughly before grazing the nipples, _just so_ – already expecting the shiver that this action provokes.

“Showing off your body like that. What made you get so ripped anyway?” Kakashi mouths against the skin beneath him, placing a wet kiss against the spot where jawline and neck connect.

Obito bares his neck in response, welcoming the sensation. But his back remains turned.

“Confidence boost. _Mostly.”_

“I think you could use a little less of that now.”

Kakashi continues peppering him with kisses, contradicting his words with the affectionate gesture.

Obito turns around then – a satisfied grin settled on his face. “Oh, but you like it.”

“Actually, I love it.”

He leans into an open-mouthed kiss, sloppy but serving the purpose of getting them closer.

“And I love you.”

Kakashi's eyes shut closed with laughter. “_What?_ You're cheesy on me _now_ when I try to turn you on?”

Obito then pushes himself further against him, fabric around their groins suddenly feeling awfully restraining.

“You know that you don't have to_ try _to do that.”

Kakashi is eyed up and down with a hungry look that leaves him feeling exposed.

Obito tips up Kakashi's chin, fixing him with a deep stare; he grins as he speaks in a low voice, “Strip for me.”

Suddenly the space around them felt unbearably hot: the summer heat creeping in through the windows and tangling around their skin, the result of previous labour wrapped tightly along the shape of their bodies, making it glisten. It's all too much. Kakashi is more than willing to comply his lover's demand. He loved exploring that side of him.

Kakashi steps away to give him a better view as he takes his shirt off in a smooth movement – playfully dragging up the fabric, exposing his skin bit by bit, before tossing it to the side. He clenches his lean abs upon exposing them – Obito's impatient, calloused hands already reaching to caress them. Hot hands roam his body while he gets rid of his pants a bit less ceremoniously; what little space remained between them now didn't really allow for excessive movement. When Kakashi is about to reach for the waistband of his underwear, his hands are stopped with a firm grip on them.

Obito clicks his tongue as if to chastise him, “Turn around while you do that. And bend down. I want to see _everything_.”

  
The hands on Kakashi's body move swiftly to his hips, fingers digging into his skin before turning him around and pushing his upper body forward. Obito clearly knows what he was doing to him because he hears a chuckle almost as soon as a shudder runs through his entire body. But Kakashi knew how to play this game by now, so when he strips himself of his underwear he does so in a slow, rhythmic motion - swaying his hips from side to side as he finally pushes the last remaining piece of fabric away, exposing him entirely in front of his boyfriend. To finish the show, he pushes himself back on him.

Towering somewhere above him, Obito expresses his approval, "Mmm,_ nice._"

  
Kakashi hears the cold sound of the metal of a belt opening, followed by a soft drop of fabric behind him. Then he feels a trail of hot, wet skin move further down from his back down to his ass, which he bares even more by spreading his legs. The air feels heavy on their already damp skin: heat and humidity hanging low beneath the surface of desire.

But as much as Kakashi just wants to get on with it, he feels a little bit compromised in his current position.

“Are we going to fuck right here, or should we get somewhere more... comfortable?” Kakashi directs his gaze past the cardboard boxes and towards the bedroom. It's a good thing they didn't disassemble the bed yet.

He feels him on and within him, as Obito hums in response before removing his face from between him. The latter eventually stands up sending one last look down to admire his work before gently stroking Kakashi's back - a sign to tell him to get up.

  
"Bed sounds fine. I think we could both use... a little break."

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm a terrible cockblock


End file.
